Brief Analysis
by kiwikid
Summary: Set during GP between Russia and Dubai. Jane and Benji think an analyst will be a liabilty for their upcoming mission. But when things go wrong they discover Brandt is not like any analyst they know.Alternative version of Dubai.
1. Chapter 1

Brief analysis- A mission Impossible story- set in Ghost protocol between Moscow and Dubai.

Outline

The skills of an analyst were not likely to be of much use on the mission according to Jane and Benji. When trouble happens when trying to leave Moscow, they discover that Brandt is not like any analyst they know. Characters Ethan, Benji, Jane and Brandt

don't own these characters ,just having fun

CHAPTER 1- unwelcome guest

The soft swaying of the railway wagon was having the disturbing effect of making his eyes drift shut.

He forced them open again for the third time and cast a quick look to see if the other occupants of the wagon had noticed. They seemed busy getting equipment ready for the upcoming mission. Sliding himself back against the wall he tried to think up the scenario for exactly how this mission should go. Unfortunately that just seemed to have the effect of lulling him further toward sleep. Finally giving in he let his eyelids close all the way blotting out memories of his harrowing day.

"Ethan", Benji Dunn whispered the word. The team leader turned his head toward his technical expert.

"Yes", he said in a normal voice. "Shhh", Benji whispered pointing over at William Bandt who seemed to be asleep . "What is it Benji", Ethan asked softly. Beckoning Jane over ,Benji huddled closer to Ethan.

"Look shouldn't this mission just be for the three of us",Benji asked. He pointed over at Bandt, "what are we going to do with an analyst". Jane nodded in agreement. She had not wanted to be the one to raise this point but figured that now Benji had opened the discussion she could speak her mind. "I agree Ethan, he may end up being a liability." Ethan shot a look over at Brandt then back at his team, "he's IM's top analyst we can't just let him wander about." Yes but IM doesn't exist anymore remember", Benji challenged. "I know Benji however our agents are still out there undercover some where. As an analyst Brandt would know all of their locations. He'd also know everything about IM. If he fell into the wrong hands it would be very bad", Ethan told them. "Yeah he'd have no skills at resisting giving information so he'd crack in a second. Then everything would be compromised" , Benji growled . "But Ethan that means we have 2 missions ,stopping a nuclear war and babysitting an analyst". You know which of those is more important." He gave Brandt a dismissing glare. "Stopping the war is more important Benji but we also no longer have access to all of IM's resources. We may need Brandts help", Ethan countered. He could see the tension in both Jane and Benji and knew they felt that Brandt would not serve any useful purpose. But he gave them the "i'm the team leader glare' until Benji sighed loudly and decided, "well I suppose it's your call Ethan. But heck we have to know if he's going to freak out on us at the wrong moment".

Jane turned her head slightly toward Brandt and saw half slitted blue eyes staring back at her. A chill travelled down her entire body at the expression in those eyes. Then they snapped shut again and the moment was lost. A killers eyes, surely that was not she had glimpsed for that one brief second. Brandt was an analyst not an agent. Deciding not to say anything to the others about the look she whispered, "shh I don't think he's deeply asleep." Ethan looked over to check for himself and seemed satisfied that Brandt was not faking. "Look he's been shot at then trapped in a sinking car tonight and he has not freaked out on me. So I think he'll be fine."

"Alright, if you say so", Benji announced but his tone indicated he was not too sure Ethans decision was the right one.

Brandt had heard every word they had said. He supposed he could not blame them for being skeptical about him. After all he had opened his mouth when Ethan said to speak up if he wanted out. Ethan had thrown him this stare that had stopped him uttering a word but he was sure the others had noticed.

What did they expect though, that he went whoopee yes I'd love to go on your crazy mission with virtually no resources. If this mission was under his control it would have been planned meticulously.

But this was totally out of his control. What was worse of course is that they had no idea of his history.

Yes he could just snap out and say I was an IM agent guys I know what I'm doing. But that would be a lie. He had made of hash of his last assignment and got Ethan hunts wife killed. Maybe he'd end up with a bullet in his head if he admitted that. He'd probably deserve that.

Right now he feel himself trembling. Against all odds he was back on an IM mission and the stakes they were playing with were high. Dammit he did not think he could do this. But it looked like they were not going to give him a choice.

"Come on time to wake up sleepy head",he recognized Benji Dunns voice and noted that the man sounded put out. It went through his mind in one second that he could easily take Dunn out. But he hurriedly wiped out that nasty thought as he opened his eyes.

"You can stay with Ethan, he'll protect you", Benji offered. "I'll be fine", he told Benji with just the hint of a snap. Ethan must have heard the tone because he shot him another look. "Stay focused everyone",he warned. "Alright", Benji agreed. "Now I suppose the first thing to consider is how to get out of the country.' "The authorities will be distributing your photo Ethan and every major route out of this country will be alerted", Brandt warned. "The solution is masks", Benji stated with a smile.

"Then how are you going to get the fake documentation to go with your new fake identity", Brandt challenged Benji. "Don't forget we don't have IM resources any more."

"We will find a way", Ethan spoke with confidence. "Right", Brandt couldn't help the sarcastic tone in his voice. Benji felt like hitting him, sure that this guy was more trouble than he was worth. "One thing analysts don't know about is the art of improvisation ", Ethan remarked with a grin. Brandt could see a plan was already going through his head. He shivered again. Jane noticed the reaction and wondered if Ethan was correct when he thought the analyst could handle this mission.

Looking through the cupboards Ethan came out with a whole lot of bandages, "I am a rich man who is going to Dubai for very expensive plastic surgery", he told them. "The bandages will disguise me well enough". He smiled at Jane, "you can be my private nurse", Benji can be my brother in law and you Brandt can be my personal assistant."

"Right", Benji smiled agreeing with the plan immediately, "I can book us onto the next available flight". Then he frowned, "hold on no IM means no agency funds. How are we going to pay for the tickets".

Brandt slipped his hand into his still wet pocket and came out with his wallet. "Here use the unofficial IM credit card." Benji raised his eyebrows, 'you have access to the funds", he asked. Brandt just nodded.

"Great that's very useful", Ethan stated with a smile. Brandt knew he meant it as a comment to Benji and Jane who'd protested against his presence on this mission. "That'll be three first class tickets", Benji told them. " "We'll steal a passport and you can assume that persons identity", he told Ethan, "nobody will know what you look like under all the bandages. The rest of us can use our real passports as they do not suspect us at this stage."

"You two are probably safe", Brandt agreed indicating Benji and Jane." I am not too sure about me however. Someone made that hit on the secretaries car. They may have had details of the occupants".

"Well it would be easy enough to steal two passports". We do have access to basic computer records and could find two men of around our height and age who's identities we could borrow", Ethan suggested. "Burglary, easy enough", muttered Brandt in a slightly mocking voice.

"Yes it'll just be an average persons house, not a fortress", Benji explained with slight snarl. He knew it probably wasn't fair but he was really not that keen on having Brandt with them. "You are not going to be able to use your computer system to break into average persons house. There won't be any technology to override", Brandt countered. "Yes well analyzing the thing to death is not helping", Benji snapped back." We'll go with old fashioned breaking and entering", Ethan stated firmly giving Benji a glare. "I could do it with my eyes closed, he remarked. However since I need to keep a low profile I'll need someone else on that task".Benji hestitated at volunteering because he knew he was great at using technology and not so good at manual escapes.

"I guess that's me", Jane decided, "Benji could be my backup just in case". Jane hurriedly added the back up line instinctively knowing that Benji did not want to get stuck with Brandt.

"That sounds good", Benji quickly acknowledged. "So I get to stay here and wrap up the mummy", Brandt guessed. "Yep won't take much analysis to do that", Benji muttered under his breath.

"Get it done within the next hour", Ethan told Benji and Jane. We need to get to Dubai asap".

The two agents brought up a map of the area and began to look for a likely target.

"If we target a home in a more wealthy area we are probably more likely to obtain a passport", Jane suggested. "Well it is easy enough to get the records of who lives in the area, Benji stated. He opened his lap top. "Okay Brandt, exactly how old and how tall are you", he asked.

When he got the details he hacked into the census details for the area. Soon he came up with an apartment builing that had two likely candidates. "Right I have an address", he stated.

"Good go secure two passports", Ethan ordered.

Jane and Benji took just enough time to gather supplies needed for the B and E then jumped from the carriage.

They'd been gone about ten minutes when Ethan Hunt looked at the supplies he's strewn all over the carriage floor and swore. "I don't think we have enough bandages. I'll have to go to get some more."

"No", Brandt argued immediately. "You can't risk going out there Ethan. There must be another way."

Ethan scowled at him, "you are used to thinking up ways to counter predictable situations, I am used to acting according to the circumstances. We need out of this country quickly and this is the best way. So more bandages are needed. I will have to risk going out there. But don't worry I will make sure I am not seen."

"What am I supposed to do", Brandt asked. "Just stay here and wait for us to return", Ethan told him.

"What if you don't, Brandt asked worriedly. "We will Brandt because we have to", Ethan responded firmly

He jumped out of the carriage about 5 minutes later.

William Brandt spent another 5 minutes pacing up and down cursing to himself. Deciding that was not really helping he sat down at the computer and started to monitor the area around the apartments where Jane and Benji had gone.

His heart started beating rather rapidly when he noticed that some police cars had been dispatched to that area. They are agents they can handle it, ran through his mind. But as more and more units began to be dispatched he decided that maybe Jane and Benji might just be out of their depth.

If they got caught it was game over." Dammit", he swore and stamped the floor a few times. He had no idea how long Ethan would be gone but knew he could not afford to lose any time. He was going to have use his former agent skills to help out

Of course that would mean they would find out who he was. Then he'd have to confess what he'd done and Ethan would either shoot him or throw him off the team.

He closed his eyes for a minute. If he didn't act nuclear war might happen. "Alright Benji and Jane standby because it's the analyst to the rescue", he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Like mice trying to find the cheese

Antoly Sidorov was convinced the man he knew as team leader was not dead. From examining the wreck of the car he had determined there were 4 people in the car when it went into the water. The search had so far uncovered only 2 bodies. Even though the search was still active he had no doubt more bodies would not be found. This meant that team leader had probably added another member to his team. He would of course circulate the team leaders description to every airport, train station, bus depot and port but doubted the man would be stupid enough to surface. That left him trying to think of ways he could get the man to come to him. Luckily for him while he was clever the team leader had made a mistake, he had taken an undisguised agent into the Kremlin.

Of course with the destruction of the Kremlin team leader probably thought all information had been lost. But one bent and blackened security camera with a valuable piece of footage had come into his possession. It had given him a very good image of team leaders collegue

Now he was blanketing a whole area with spotters who were looking for anybody that seemed out of place or unfamiliar. These spotters were just normal civilians trained in observation. They would not give the impression to anyone of being agents . Even though he was sure the American team had excellent resources he still hoped that they were lacking some essential items and be forced to surface. He had access to some high tech resources himself and would use them to capture any member of the team. Once he had one of them he'd use pressure to get them to call the team leader. He had no doubt this team was good but they were without access to their agency and were by now tired. It'd be easy to make one mistake. He'd be watching.

Benji and Jane walked arm in arm along the sidewalk. They were giving the appearance of a much in love couple heading home for the evening. Benji was enjoying the charade and hoping he would get the opportunity to give Jane a kiss. "There's the apartment block just up ahead", Jane told Benji. She was trying hard to block out the feeling of sorrow that was surfacing as she held Benjis hand. It should have been Hanaway by her side tonight. They would have just finished a lovely meal then decided to dance arm in arm for a few hours before heading back to his place. Stop ,that Jane, concentrate, her mind snapped out at her. She quickly remembered where she was and took a look around them.

Other people walked past but took very little notice of Benji or her so everything seemed fine, normal. But one of those onlookers had lived in the area for years and did not ever recall seeing either of these people before. Of course in normal times, that would mean nothing. But since he had been told to report anything like this he had taken discrete photos of the couple and forwarded them to Sidorov.

Hearing his phone beep, Sidorov looked at the message. A smile widened his face as he compared the photo he'd been sent to the one from the Kremlin. The team had made their mistake. He made sure to sent both photos onto other authorities. That now gave him a probable team of four. The one unknown factor was whoever had escaped from the car with team leader. But he would not worry too much about that one. Sending a order down his phone he asked his operatives to tail the couple and keep him apprised of what they were doing. He then ordered several patrol cars into the area. Satisfied that he had done all he could Sidorov sat back to await developments.

Benji put what seemed like normal pair of sunglasses up to his face. In reality they were thermal imagining glasses that would tell him the location of any people inside the building.

"We have people on the first, fourth and tenth floor but luckily there's nobody on the floor we need to access", he reported. "That will make it so much easier", Jane acknowledged. She reached under her skirt to pull out a thin wire from the top of her stockings. "This is going to be like taking candy from a baby", she told Benji with a grin. He smiled back happy that this mission was going to be much easier than all the others. Looking about he could see no signs of anyone obviously taking an interest in them. In fact the only person in sight was an elderly woman of about 65 who was wheeling a shopping trolley behind her. She walked slowly toward the apartments looking like every step was a huge effort. Benji felt a rush of sympathy for her and would have gone to help if he'd not been on a mission.

"Subjects are entering an apartment block", whispered the old woman into her phone as she followed behind.

Jane and Benji made their way to the fifth floor. Even though the scans had shown no one present Jane took the precaution of pulling Benji close and kissing him firmly on the mouth while her hands worked behind her on the door lock. Benji was feeling heat radiate right from the tip of his toes to his cheeks and knew he was blushing furiously. Jane pulled away and offered him a sexy little smile as she pushed the door open.

"Subjects entering room 530" ,reported the old lady. Dropping her trolley behind her she made her way to the door of 530 and placed a device firmly on the outside. This device would jam the lock of the door and trap the occupants inside. "Subjects secure in apartment", she reported. "Acknowledged", Sidorov answered, "keep a watch on the door and I'll have authorities watch the other parts of the building. I'll be there within ten minutes."

As he hurried to his car Sidorov was confident that the two agents would not realize they were trapped until it was too late.

Benji and Jane padded softly through the darkened apartment with only a small torch providing illumination. "I'll look for a passport in that bedroom, you look in the other", Jane told Benji.

Entering the bedroom she moved straight to the bureau of drawers and began to search under the clothes, "too easy", she exclaimed as she discovered the passport.

Benji was not finding it so easy, as a search of the drawers had revealed nothing. "Come on where did you hide it", he complained out loud. He wanted to give Jane the impression of a confident agent who knew his stuff. But this was not as easy as it seemed. Running his hands along the mattress he searched for any odd feeling. When he found nothing he began to feel embarrassed at being outwitted by a simple civilian.

"I found mine, how are you doing?, Janes voice behind him made him jump. "This guy must enjoy hiding things", Benji complained. I have searched the bed, drawers and closet so far with no luck."

"Did you check inside his shoes", Jane asked. Benji felt his face flush in embarrassment as he went back to the closet and checked the shoes. Seconds later he found the passport. "I only know that because my Aunt Delia hides all sorts of things inside her shoes", Jane consoled after noticing his whipped puppy dog look. "Yes but I should have thought to look there", Benji grumbled. "Now I am a field agent I have to get used to thinking outside the square."

"It's okay Benji that's why we have a team, to help each other out. Next time you will know to check inside shoes", Jane told him. "Thanks Jane. Now we have this we can get back to the carriage and get out of this country", Benji told her.

With unhurried movements they walked to the door and Benji turned the knob, nothing happened. He pushed harder using all his upper body strength but the door would not budge an inch. Now he felt embarrassed for being such a weakling that he could not even open a simple door. Jane pushed him aside and tried for herself, "I think it's jammed Benji and if we kick it down the owners will know something has happened. That will mean our passports will be useless. Then we'll have to do this all over again. We don't have the time for that", she swore.

Benji stamped his foot, "damn", he growled in frustration. Going over to the window he tried to pull it up but found it would only lift about 2 inches. "A safety precaution", Jane sighed. A feeling of anxiety was coming upon Benji and he found he could not get it to go away. "Is the door being jammed just a coincidence", he asked worriedly.

Her bleak look gave him the answer, somehow a mistake had being made and they had been tracked.

"What are we going to do", Benji asked. Jane pulled her gun out of her jacket, "I guess we only have one choice Benji," she told him. "We know where they are going to come from so they can't take us by surprise". She aimed the gun at the door and waited.

Benji drew his gun more slowly his anxiety now at full peak. He had never shot a living person before ,all his practice had been with models.

"These people are not the enemy Jane, they are special police just doing their jobs. If we kill them we are just going to make things worse", he told Jane anxiously. He was actually not that sure he could just shoot people he knew were not the actual enemy. "Make them non lethal shots Benji" , Jane told him. "Remember there is a bigger picture here, we have a nuclear war to stop. That would hurt millions of people". I know it's hard to shoot these people but we have no other choice."

Hearing it said like that was like a cold bucket of water in the face. Benji steeled his nerves and aimed his gun at the door. But as he stood there waiting he began to wonder why people clever enough to lock them in here would give them a chance to retaliate.

"It'll be okay", Benji a calm sounding Jane told him. He looked over and smiled at her and felt his spirits lift as she gave him the smile that made him feel so warm and wonderful. She was so lovely and he was glad she was on his side. The smile quickly faded and she snapped back into agent mode and a small frown appeared. When this frown deepened Benji found himself listening intently. He could not hear anything that would put such an expression on his team mates face. "Jane what is it", he demanded.

The answer he got to that question was Jane just crumpling at his feet. It was then he noticed the slight odour in the air as some sort of gas was pumped into the room.

Benji tried to turn around and go to get something to stop the gas but his feet were turning numb.

Seconds later he crumpled to the ground and could only watch helplessly as the door to the apartment opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Man of action

Brandt walked quietly down the streets trying his hardest to look like a wary businessman returning home. This illusion was solidified in his mind by the fact he was not carrying a weapon with him . That was because of Benji's earlier comment when watching him take a gun from the locker. "You really should be careful with that you know", Benji chided. He turned and shouted back to Ethan, "our analyst wants to play John Wayne". Ethan had snapped his gaze to him and looked him up and down in a searching manner. It had made him feel all cold as he reminded himself why he was an analyst . He could not afford to hesitate if he chose to take a gun. Meeting up with Ethan Hunt had really shaken his confidence in a profound way and he was not too sure he was not going to stuff up this entire mission. "What is he going to do if he needs to defend himself", Jane echoed his inner doubts.

"Maybe I can show him how to fire the gun",she added after some thought. "Just run him through the basics Jane", Ethan agreed.

She had stepped closer to him and picked up the gun, "forget it", he told her, "I can't use it". Ethan threw him another look and he had at that moment begun to wonder if the secretary had ever talked about him. But Ethan said nothing and he was not going to force the issue. "Good grief he probably doesn't even know how to fight", Benji remarked. It was at that point that he had snapped and said, "yeah and I suppose you just hit them over the head with your lap top". Benjis expression had changed to one of anger and he knew he would have got hit if Ethan had not snapped, "that's enough you two". "Our focus is on the actual enemy and not each other". His gaze though was focused more on him than Benji . At first he had just stared back in silent challenge but when the gaze did not waver he had finally dropped his eyes. If the secretary of IMF had trusted Ethan Hunt then it was not up to him to decide differently.

Pulling his thoughts back to the present he slowed at the apartment block came into view. It was the conspicuous absence of any patrol cars that made his senses tingle. Everything looked normal yet his old agent instincts were screaming 'trap' very loudly. Looking around he noticed several normal looking people milling about. While they could be genuine citizens they could also be something else. So he kept walking just looking like he was going to the park beyond the apartment block. Once there he'd have to think about a next step.

Benji felt his arms be pulled back quite roughly behind his back. "Get on your feet", growled a voice. When he did not immediately comply he was grabbed and pulled upward. The man pulling him cuffed him about the face a few times . Everything still felt weird and hazy but Benji was awake enough to react to the sight of Jane being manhandled. A big brute of a guy who was at least 6 ft 4 had her in his arms and was shaking her awake. "Leave her alone", Benji growled. 'He got another hard slap to his face for that. "She is a terrorist just like you and deserves no consideration", the big ape like guy told him.

"What are you going to do with us, Benji dared to ask. "My boss will want to interrogate both of you, then..", he drew one finger across his throat slowly and grinned. Benji was determined not to show fear and held himself straight staring the man in the face. All he got for his attempts was another blow to the face that was hard enough to knock him down and split his lip. Blood trickled dwon his chin reminding Benji that these people were deadly serious. "Leave him now Sidorov will want to question him", stated the other man. Benji looked over at Jane and noticed she was looking more aware as the gas wore off, "are you alright ,he asked. Jane was about to nod when her large captive lifted her up an inch off the ground, "she's fine now but I'm really going to enjoy questioning her", he stated with a leer. "This is not the sort of business for a woman." I am going to make sure you learn that". He really wanted to hit the guy for that comment but the handcuffs placed on his wrists stopped him. "We are going to take this one into the next door apartment", Benji's captor told the big guy. Sidorov thinks that splitting them up will make it harder for the team leader to mount a rescue. If he comes at all".

Tha comment was meant to make them worry Benji decided. His captor took a camera out of a bag and took a brief film of both of them. "This will be released on all major Television networks. It is of course a story about how we caught a pair of well known burglars. We will release the fact that we are here awaiting transportation to take you to HQ. Your team leader wll have to try a rescue before that happens".

"He's not that stupid", Benji scoffed. He got hit again causing the big man to laugh and exclaim, "but you are". "Don't antagonize them", Jane warned. "yeah don't little man", growled the huge guy. He lifted Jane again, "just think about what I might be doing to her", he spat at Benji. "Your boss might be upset if you hurt her too much as he won't be able to get the answers he needs", Benji directed his comment to the other man . Although he received yet another slap his comment made the guy think. "Yuri, you stay with this one, I'll go next door with the woman".Yuri gave him a glare and Benji knew he was going to take his disappointment out on his body. But at least he'd saved Jane from being molested. She gave him a brief grateful smile before being taken from the room. "Sidorov only needs one of you to be able to talk", Yuri growled as he moved closer to Benji. "Let's see how tough you are little man". Steeling himself to take a beating Benji concentrated on every favourite television program he knew hoping to distract his mind from the pain.

Sidorov looked at the unmoving line of cars in front of him and swore loudly. With traffic moving this slow it'd probably be 30 minutes before he reached the apartments. It seemed like his team had everything in hand but he still wanted to get there quickly. Team leader had demonstrated that was very clever , adapatable and should not be underestimated. He told himself 30 minutes was not long enough for the man to plan a rescue.

"Okay scenario number one, two agents held by an unknown amount of hostiles in a large apartment building. There is only one agent who needs to rescue the agents without killing himself, the other agents or the authorities. So the plan is….ahh shit", Brandt swore. He really could not think up something well planned and methodical. Ethan's words about improvisation ran through his mind. I'd be easy enough to get into this trap it'd be getting out that was the problem.

"I have to do this", he told himself while trying to ignore his shaking hands. Walking slowly back toward the apartment block he took time to briefly analyze every person he passed. He looked over the old woman wheeling a trolley and instead focused on a younger one carrying a few bags of groceries. This woman was a genuine citizen he decided and not a plant. That thought made him ponder why he had reached that decision. Taking another quick look at the old woman he decided she was an agent because of her foot wear. She was wearing running shoes whereas the younger woman had on old sandals that barely protected her feet from the cold and would be useless in chasing after a target. Keeping out of the line of sight of the older woman he approached the younger one and offered to help carry the shopping. She regarded him in suspicion for a moment. He kept his gaze soft and smiled at her until she decided to let him help. Using her as his cover Brandt made his way into the apartments.

Of course there was a watcher on the door they entered. He looked like a maintenance man but his jacket had a slight bulge that made Brandt want to shout 'sloppy and obvious' but of course he didn't.

The eyes of the maintenance man shifted over him in a seemingly lazy manner then he said 'good evening" in Russian. Brandt was excellent with the language telling the man he should get out of the cold air and sit around a warm fire. The man just grunted. Brandt walked in front of the woman and opened a glass door that stood in their path. This was not just a gentlemanly act but one of investigation. The glass door acted like a mirror through which he could see the maintenance man's actions.

He'd stopped looking at them and was focusing on the street. Brandt smiled in satisfaction, so far it seemed he had not been detected. Focusing again he reminded himself that mission rescue had just begun. Walking onto the fifth floor was going to be the most difficult part of the operation. He began to wish that Ethan was by his side. He may have issues with some of the things the agent did but there was no doubting the fact he was good.

Ethan was a few miles away entering a hospital. He had decided this was the best and easiest place to obtain the bandages he needed. It was visiting hours and he stopped off at the ground floor florist to purchase some flowers to use as a cover. While he waited to pay the news came onto the television set above the counter. Of course the bombing was still the major piece . The presenter continued to talk about that as he fished for change in his pocket. He'd handed over payment and walked away . Moving through the double doors ahead of him Ethan was oblivious to the fact another news item about Benji and Jane was just screening.

Brandt accompanied the woman inside, "I live up on the fifth floor and the elevator is not working", the woman told him apologetically. The fact she lived on the same floor where Jane and Benji were held captive was a stroke of luck. He simply carted her shopping up the stairs all the while carefully looking for more enemy agents. There was no sign of anybody and they soon reached 520. "Do you want to come inside", the woman asked. She was now giving him an appreciative look. He smiled warmly and agreed. Once inside he prowled around the apartment while the woman fixed them a drink. Trying the window he quickly discovered he would not be able to use it as a means of getting to other rooms.

Feeling panic begin to rise he forced calm upon himself and took another look around. There in the corner was a large hole with a grill closing it off. "What is that", he asked the woman. "That is our ugly air conditioning shaft", she replied. All the apartments have one."

Okay so now he had a means of getting to the other apartment without being seen. "Here is your drink", the woman handed him a vodka. He didn't take a sip instead moving close and brushing his fingers down the womans face. She smiled at him as he pulled her close and kissed her. While she was in his arms he gripped a point at the back of her head hard until she lost consciousness. "Sorry", he told her as he lay her down on the ground.

Quickly pulling a chair under the shaft he pulled off the grill. Then pulling himself into the shaft he began to crawl along. He counted the apartments numbers as he went. It took only a few moments to arrive at 530. Peering through the grill he could see no immediate sign of anyone. Making sure he kept as quiet as possible he pushed his fingers down the side of the grill until it loosened. He held it carefully as it fell away then silently he slid himself down to the ground.

He had arrived in the kitchen. Keeping still he listened and began to cringe as he heard a loud slap as flesh hit flesh.

Careful to keep himself out of sight he moved softly through the darkness until he could see into the bedroom. There he saw Benji handcuffed to a chair and being beaten up by a giant.

Brandt swallowed nervously as he evaluated the man ,in addition to being huge, he was well built and armed.

Creeping back silently to the kitchen Brandt opened the drawers. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he only found butter knives . These would be useless in a fight. Sure he had the advantage of surprise but he had no doubt the giant was going to put up a good defence. Now he really regretted not taking the gun . What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- unexpected rescuer

Benj had glimpsed for one brief second a shadow move out in the main room. He made a point of not reacting certain that Ethan was out there planning a rescue. He began to worry as he thought of his friend taking on Yuri in a fight. The man's fist could cause a lot of damage as his face could testify. He could feel the blood that ran down from various abrasions and a deep aching in his jaw. Although his jaw was not broken yet he knew it'd only take a few more blows. He hoped Ethan rescued him before that happened.

Out in the kitchen a sudden change had come over William Brandt. It was as though someone had flipped a switch, initiating action mode. He began to think of ways he could avoid direct contact with the giant man. An event he had once attended popped into his mind, surely that would not work, he thought. But why not at least try, he opened the refrigerator door and searched for what he needed.

"You are not very tough little man", Yuri taunted as he sat in front of Benji flexing his fists. "I could sit here all day using you as a punching bag but it is hardly worth the effort". "I am going to see what other sort of instruments I could find to use on you". Yuri placed his gun down on the chair grinning at Benji, "using that is the only way you can stop me little man. But oh dear your hands seem to be secured very tightly. Guess you had better just speak up and tell me what I want to know."

Benji knew Yuri was trying to break down his resistance in hope he'd betray his colleagues. But the man didn't know how special Ethan and Jane were to him. There was no way he was ever going to speak out against them. He moved his sore jaw and spat out, "I will tell you nothing". Yuri's face darkened and he spat back, "then I will break you little man" . He began to move out of the bedroom leaving Benji to run through increasing awful scenerios regarding what was going to be done to him.

Slowing moving toward the bedroom William Brandt was ready to face the challenge of rescuing a fellow agent. He stopped still as a floor board creaked as he heard signs of movement .

Quickly ducking behind a wall he watched as the giant man stalked toward the kitchen. This was his moment , as the man moved passed him he launched himself at the back of the giants legs. The man's knees buckled and down he went.

Benji heard the crash and tried to free his hands from the cuffs. All this achieved was scraped and bleeding wrists. He could do nothing to help just waiting here and hoping that it was Ethan who would walk through that door.

Yuri was back on his feet in an instance angry at being taken by surprise. Taking a look into the gloom he saw that his attacker was much shorter than he, "another little man", he scoffed, "bring it on'. He rushed forward toward Brandt who deftly leapt out of his way. "Stay still ", growled Yuri as he launched forward again and grabbed at Brandt. Expecting to get his assailants flesh beneath his fingers Yuri found to his shock that his fingers slid off the other mans body . The brief delay was enough for Brandt to get in a heavy puch to Yuri's stomach. Yuri found himself struggling to breathe as the punch paralysed him for few minutes. Moving backward clutching his stomach he was was determined to get to the gun and end this conflict.

Benji could hear the blows coming nearer and felt his stomach churning as the giant shape of Yuri stood in the door way. He felt like crying, thinking that Ethan had lost the fight. But as he watched Yuri's legs buckled and he teetered. Benji saw the cause immediately a pair of legs hitting the giant from behind . When Yuri crashed to the floor Benji found his spirits lifting again.

Yuri was feeling dizzy as the little man's blows found their mark. But he was not going to give up, reaching up he pulled on his attackers clothing until he fell on top of him. In the partial gloom all that Benji could make out was the two figures, now that Ethan was down Benji feared Yuri would gain back the advantage. But he was stunned when the big mans blows just seemed to slide off. He felt like cheering when Ethan threw a kick at Yuri's head. When he heard the crack as head hit carpet he knew his attacker would not get up again. "Thanks Ethan", Benji mumbled through his sore jaw. I am sure he has the key on his some where". "Yes I already have found it", came back a reply in an unexpected voice.

For an instant Benji was going to ask why Ethan was copying Brandt voice. But when the figure moved clsoer he saw to his shock that it really was Brandt.

"Benji where is Jane", came Brandt's demand. "I…..", heck this was not possible was it…Benji found himself blurting out "you're supposed to be a bloody analyst. "Yeah well, lucky for you that's not all I am". Now Benji focus and tell me where to find Jane.", Brandt insisted. "She is next door under guard", Benji replied. "Get yourself in order Benji and I'll be back", Brandt told him. "I could help", Benji protested. "Not in your condition you won't", Brandt told him. "I can take care of it Benji". Looking at the fallen man on the floor Benji had no doubt he probably could."His gun is there", he stated. "Yes and there are agents all over this building. If they hear a shot they will know for certain a rescue is being made. I will have to use another way",Brandt replied.

Brandt returned to the kitchen and pulled himself back into the air conditioning shaft. He pulled himself along until he came to the next apartment. Then he slid out again into the kitchen. He knew that they now had limited time and he could not afford to have a long physical battle. So he 'd have to take the other guy out with one blow. He noticed that this apartment had something in the kitchen the other one did not. It would be perfect for taking out an enemy from a distance. Picking it up Brandt padded softly toward the bedroom.

Jane's arms had gone completely numb , but at least she was not suffering any form of physical abuse. She felt guilty as she imagined Benji getting beaten up by Yuri. He had done that because she was a woman, damn didn't he know she could handle herself. Focus Jane she reminded herself pulling her attention back to her captor. He just sat lazily on the bed and told her, "my boss will be here very soon but it looks like I can not say the same for your team leader. I think he's going to…."Jane heard a whistling in the air and watched in stunned amazement as her captors eyes went blank and he collapsed. She looked at the floor and saw the round metal lid off the garbage bin lying there. "Wow Ethan that was cool", she called out. "Yes it actually was", came back the reply in a voice that bore no resemblance to Ethan's.

Seconds later Brandt was standing in front of her, "you learn all sorts of things as an analyst", he told her as he undid her handcuffs.

Rubbing her hands for awhile Jane regarded her rescuer , "this whole building is filled with enemy agents so we are going to have to be careful getting out", Brandt insisted. He turned on the lights allowing Jane to get her first clear glimpse of him. His skin had a yellow shiny appearance making him look like he had jaundice. "Why do you look like that", she asked. "It's butter", Brandt explained," I used it so that huge man could not get a grip upon me." Janes eyebrows went up, she looked at the rubbish bin lid then back at him, "you are not an analyst",she accused. "I'll explain later right now we need to get out of here before any of the other agents in this building try to contact our friend here", Brandt responded.

He led Jane into the kitchen and had had her enter the air conditioning vent. They both crawled back to Benji who had managed to get himself on his feet and clean up his face somewhat. He still looked like he'd been in a fight though and Brandt knew that would arouse suspicion from any watchers. "Right you two stay here, while I go and give the agents a diversion", Brandt told them. He noted in some relief that neither Benji or Jane bothered to challenge him. In fact they were still looking at him like he had suddenly grown two heads. He took a few minutes to rub off as much of the butter as he could then told the others "find something to cover your faces and leave when you hear the alarm go off". He then moved back to the kitchen and into the vent.

Crawling back along to 520 he jumped out of the vent and went to the telephone. Calling up emergency services he reported a gas leak in the building. He then pulled the fire alarm, poked his head out his door and yelled "gas ". Picking up the still unconscious woman from the floor he dragged her along the corridor to Jane and Benji's room. "The two agents their faces half covered with scarves joined him. "Now we have to move quickly before the secret police can react. Hurry down the fire escape and mingle with the residents", he told them. They quickly joined a group coming down from the sixth floor." Cover your faces everyone there is gas about ",Brandt ordered. All the people did this. Now there was a large group of disguised people hurrying down the fire escape. Brandt saw the bogus maintenance man approaching, "there is gas up there", he warned in Russian,"This lady is already unconcious. Why don't you help get her out of the building while I escort the rest of the residents". The man hesitated for a moment,"hey you are suppose to help us", grumbled one of the residents. Feeling a sudden rise in the threat level the maintenance man knew he had no choice. He took the woman and began to move with the group all thoughts of his surveillance job forgotten.

They soon reached the ground level where emergency services were already cordoning off the building and keeping people back. Brandt smiled as he saw some angry faces trying to get past the cordon ,perfect he thought. While the emergency services were busy assessing the group he ,Benji and Jane slipped away.

Moving quickly they kept to the back streets as they made their way back to the railway yard. Once there they jumped back onto the slow moving carriage.

An anxious Ethan looked up as the door slid open, "where have you all been" he asked. Benji just slid off his scarf for an answer allowing Ethan full glimpse of his face. "We got caught", he explained."Yes and our analyst just carried out an amazing rescue," Jane chipped in. Ethan folded his arms across his chest and looked at Brandt, "explain how you did that", he demanded.

"Simply put I was an IMF agent for years before I became an analyst", Brandt told him. Benji had been doing alot of reflecting on the way back to the carriage. Brandt's actions had stunned and surprised him because from what he'd seen the man had a talent to rival Ethan's. He found himself saying, "what a bloody waste".

" I agree IMF doesn't usually waste talent", Ethan observed. Even though he'd just rescued his two colleagues Brandt was not ready to confess all to Ethan. But he was not going to totally lie either, "things went wrong on mission and I lost my nerve. I never wanted to work in the field again, I still don't", he added softly.

Jane and Benji just shook their heads at him in disbelief but did not challenge him. He knew though that Ethan was going to say something.

"I need an agent more than I need an analyst right now. So will you at least try to make a go of it until we finish this mission", Ethan asked. Dammit Brandt wanted to say no and shock them, but with them all looking at him like that he had no choice but to agree.

He still could not shake the fact that this was not a good choice. There was after all more than one reason why he had walked away from being an agent.

He just hoped the others wouldn't learn the hard way what those reasons were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- fear- features an AU Dubai

It was screeching of sirens behind him that alerted Sidorov that something was happening. He pulled over to let the fire engine and ambulance pass. When they headed for the large apartment block he got very cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. That feeling was not helped by the fact he had been unable to contact the men guarding the agents. When he found his passage to the apartments blocked he knew for sure something was wrong. Parking his car he noticed people walking about with scarves over their faces, grabbing one firmly he demanded, "what is going on". "The man gave him a sour look, "gas leak", he replied. Sidorov felt a sense of disbelief settle over him and hurried along the road looking for anyone in authority. "Is there any sign of gas", he demanded to the first fireman he could find. "Not so far ", came the reply. "Yeah well I bet there is no bloody gas leak. It is bloody team leader again", Sidorov swore. Looking toward the apartments he noticed Yuri and his other man Davidov being loaded into an ambulance. Pushing through the crowds he hurried to their side.

Yuri had just regained consciousness and was able to confirm his worst fears, both agents had been rescued. He found himself grabbing Yuri hard much to the disgust of the ambulance officer, "I warned you about team leader", he hissed. Yuri gave him a rather fed up look and announced, "yeah well you didn't warn us about the other guy". Sidorov realized that he had made a mistake by dismissing the potential fourth member of the team. He was obviously just as sly as team leader. "They will not make it out of the county, he growled. "Give me that other man's description then I'm going to sew things up so tightly not even an ant will be about to get out".

In the railway carriage Benji's wounds were being tended to by Ethan. While he worked Ethan listened to Benji and Jane describe how Brandt had rescued them. "You used Butter",Ethan remarked as Benji told him about that, "what part of the scenario was that in Brandt", he teased. The other man flushed and looked rather bashful,"I remembered watching this wrestling match once where the contestants greased their bodies, that memory came in handy", Bradt replied. "What about the dustbin lid thing", Jane asked

"All my friends had frisbees but my mother wouldn't buy me one so I used a dustbin lid instead", Brandt told them. That comment made Benji turn from Ethan in surprise, "truly", he asked. Ethan firmly turned Benji's face back toward him but stopped treating his friend when Brandt said "no, just kidding, I thought that sounded more reassuring than I just thought of it at the time and wasn't sure it would actually work". Benji and he both stared and then Benji began to laugh ignoring the pain that shot through his jaw. 'Brandt you are alright", he stated.

Ethan noticed Brandt flushed again and lowered his eyes. He certainly was not crowing about his efforts or berating them for doubting him. In fact from his expression it looked like he thought he had done something wrong. "Unfortunately we will have to find another way out of the country now", Brandt told him. "We can no longer use the passports Benji and Jane obtained".

So he felt guilty at mucking up the plan, "Brandt without, Benji and Jane their would no longer be a mission. We can always think up another way, that is what teams are for", Ethan stated. " I know but the airport will be filled with security personal. We would probably need to get clearance from the head of police himself to get out", Brandt sighed.

Ethan grinned widely, "what a great suggestion Brandt", he told him. Brandt looked shocked , "I wasn't serious", he remarked. "Well I am. Why don't we use them to get out of the country. There were several tourists injured in the Kremlin bombing who want to get out of the country. "Why don't we impersonate injured businessmen going to Dubai for medical treatment." He tipped out a whole lot of bandages, "I think I had enough for everyone", Ethan decided. Benjismiled, "I'll hack into the computer and get us clearance . The chief of police will be livid to find out that he gave the 'terrorists' he was looking for permission to leave the country."

It was barely 30 minutes later that an ambulance dropped off a group of bandage clad 'tourists' at the airport. With an added bit of creative flair Benji had made the special forces pay for a private jet to get them out of the country. He had also drawn the attention away from them further by placing 'red alerts' on entirely innocent passengers about to depart the country. Special forces would be too busy checking these supposed threats to worry about tourists with high level clearance leaving. Of course he would also make sure none of those tourists got into trouble. He just couldn't be that unfair to others.

The plan worked flawlessly and they were given an almost 'royal' like send off. Settling back into the comfortable seats of the jet they got things ready for arrival in Dubai.

Benji's job was to book them into the Burj Khalifa, the tallest building in the world. He took time out to study information on the building, knowing that sometimes the smallest sliver of information could come in handy. He noticed that Brandt was watching him and decided it was time to make peace with the analyst. "It is an amazing building, 163 stories. Lets hope we get to be near the top", he told him.

Brandt just stared at him and made no comment and Benji felt his efforts at small talk being deflated. "I suggest we all get some rest, Ethan called out to them. Once we arrive it's going to be a busy time".

Benji and Jane both finished their tasks then reclined their seats to get ready for sleep. Ethan noticed though that Brandt did not do the same just remaining upright. He knew the other agent must be exhausted but he certainly knew not to show it. That didn't mean he could ignore an order and Ethan found himself saying "you too Brandt".

Brandt immediatel complied pushing his seat back and lying down. Deciding his team was all sorted out Ethan reclinded his own seat and settled back to sleep.

It was a strange sound that woke him 1 or 2 hours later, a gasping almost choke. Sitting upright and putting on the light Ethan saw Brandt twisting and turning an moaning in his seat. His noise had woken both Benji and Jane who looked reluctant to touch him. Ethan though did not hesitate reaching out to give his colleague a gentle shake. All Brandt felt was the arms around him and he hit out fast. Ethan barely blocked the slash to his neck yelling out, "Brandt stop it".

Recognising the voice through the fog in his mind Brandt relaxed forcing himself fully awake.

"Sorry Ethan", he apologized, "I was having a bad dream". "Its okay", Ethan kept his voice low and soothing. "That must have been a very scary dream", Benji observed. Brandt looked a little pale as he nodded. "Well whatever it was about you are safe with us", Ethan remarked. He put his hand reassuringly on Brandt shoulder and squeezed.

Brandt felt terribly guilty for almost hitting Ethan but comforted by the compassion. He knew though he should really tell his team leader what that awful dream had been about. Thinking about it for a moment he decided that perhaps it would not be relevant. So instead he settled back into the seat but did not go to sleep again.

They landed several hours later and hired a jeep to take them into the city. Ethan drove and found himself enjoying listening to many of the stories Jane and Benji were swapping as they drove. Times like this were the only moments they ever got to relax and see each other as people rather than agents. He had to admit he'd enjoy it more if he hadn't been worrying about his other team member. Brandt had not spoken one word since they got into the jeep and still looked rather pale. Something was wrong with the other man, he was sure of that. But he didn't want to embarrass him by talking about it in front of Benji and Jane. He'd just have to hope that it would not impact upon their mission.

Finally they made it to the Burj, parked the jeep then went to check into their room. "Wow we are going to get an awesome view ", Beji enthused as he took the key to the 119th floor room. Moving toward the lift Ethan noted that Brandt lagged behind the group and seemed nervous. He slowed his own steps to keep pace with the other man. Entering the lift Ethan found his stomach churning as it shot up 119 floors in a couple of seconds. "I am glad I did not eat much", Benji groaned.

Brandt was again lagging behind forcing Ethan to nudge him with his shoulder to keep him moving. "Is there a problem", he whispered softly into Brandts ear.

"No", Brandt assured him, "I will be fine", he said it more to convince himself rather than Ethan. He forced his mind away from his problem telling himself again it would not be relevant and followed his team mates into the room.

Benji got straight down to obtaining access to the hotel server. That was of course the first problem of the day. "umm Ethan looks like we are going to have to get to the server from the outside", Benji told them. "What", Ethan was totally stunned and cast one nervous glance out the window. "Yeah sorry but the server is military grade and there is no other way", Benji stated. He opened a case he'd brought with him and got out some fancy gloves that looked like they should be in a sci-fi show. "These can be used to scale the building", he stated.

"Right", Ethan took it all in slowly ,breath in, breath out, okay that shock over ,now get it done. He surveyed the groupand came to a decision about who should do the climb, "Brandt put the gloves on and go out there", he instructed. "What, why me", Brandt countered. "Because Benji is busy on the computer , Jane is busy getting the uniform and I am just busy", Ethan explained. He expected Brandt to move over and start preparing himself so was shocked when he uttered something unexpected, "no way".

Benji looked up from his computer stunned. Nobody had ever challenged the orders of a team leader so profoundly before. He could see Ethan had started out shocked but from the redness creeping up his neck anger was about to replace that. "Don't argue, just do it", an annoyed Ethan told Brandt. Benji could not help watching to see the effect that command had on Brandt. He was surprised to note the other agent go rather pale, "look Ethan I don't mean to argue but I can't do it", Brandt told him. He realized he should have said something about this awhile ago.

Ethan frowned at him, "why not", he asked. "I umm well I don't like heights", Brandt confessed

Suddenly his behavior made perfect sense to Ethan. "Ohh", he certainly could not make Brandt go out there. "I guess I will have to go then". Brandt seemed to sag with relief but Ethan's next words tensed him up again, "I need to have a talk to you later". A nervous swallow was the only reply Brandt made to that request.

Benji cut the glass out of the window . "Umm Brandt Ethan is not going to be able to lift the glass with the gloves on, you are going to have to help me".

On shaking feet Brandt slid closer and took hold of the glass. Benji could clearly see him trembling as they moved the glass away. "I am just going to stay over here", Brandt told him positioning himself as far from the hole in the window as possible not watching as Ethan started his climb.

He occupied himself by keeping up the countdown. Then he heard a horrible sound in his ear that sounded like Ethan falling. To his profound relief his team mate told him off about the countdown seconds later. His relief grew when Ethan announced he had accessed the server.

But his mind still drew his eyes back to the empty space in the window. He moved back further and settled for pacing up and down at the back of the room.

That left Jane anxiously looking out for Ethan who seemed to be taking awhile to get back down the buiding and into the room. Looking out the window and up, she saw the problem immediately.

"Brandt, I need your help", Jane hissed loudly. Hearing fear in her voice Brandt inched closer,"what", he demanded. "Ethan's line is not long enough to reach down to this level, so he's going to swing out and release". "What that's totally insane, what if he doesn't make it" ,Brandt asked.

Jane dared herself to look down out of the window and told him, "he might need your help".

"Oh shit, shit ,shit", Brandt swore loudly as he inched closer to the opening. Seconds later the truly horrible sight of Ethan missing grabbing the ledge flashed before his eyes.

Knowing he had no other choice, Brandt found himself rushing to grab at the other man.

Seconds later he was shaking and feeling sick as he found himself dangling outside the window.

Ethan looked up stunned to note that it was Brandt holding onto his leg. He could see the other man was going increasingly white and could feel the wet sensation of sweat on his fingers as thye gribbed his ankle.

Those fingers were beginning to slide somewhat and Ethan felt real terror rise up within him.

All Brandt could think about was that he had let down Ethan once when he had not saved his wife and was now going to lose his grip and send the agent on a long trip to the bottom of the building.

Horrible memories of why he was so afraid of heights were assailing him and he felt his energies slipping away. His fingers slid again...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- a little bit of togetherness

"Don't let go Brandt…" It was more like a motto than an order.

"Always expect the unexpected", that was another IMF motto that had been ingrained into agents during training. So why was it that agents always seemed to forget that motto.

Before he'd been sent on the mission to Croatia Brandt had been part of a four man team chasing an illegal weapon dealer through an abandoned building. The man had a fairly powerful arsenal on him but had used most of it in attempts to get the agents off his track. He was down to only one hand gun and that now gave them the advantage, or so they thought. The man ran fast determined to make it to the roof and to the helicopter they were sure would be waiting. Determined to take him down before he got there the team leader ordered them to split up and diverge from different points on the 74th floor.

He remembered bursting through the fire door expecting to find their quarry cornered. Instead what he had seen was painfully ingrained into his mind, their quarry had a rocket launcher in his hand and his finger was squeezing the trigger.

Knowing he would not survive the impact Brandt took the desperate move of jumping out the 74th floor window. The blast that happened seconds later blew him along until he was left dangling from a long piece of twisted metal 74 floors high with nothing but ground beneath him. Looking down at himself he'd been surprised to note he was uninjured. He had jumped just at the right time.

Further along he noticed one of his best friends and fellow IMF agent Tyrell Howell also desparately hanging onto the same piece of metal. Unlike him Tyrell bled continuously from several wounds dotted all over his body. Turning their heads toward each other they took comfort in the fact that at least they were still alive . Then came an ominous creaking. 'This rod cannot hold both of us Will" ,Tyrell had called out to him. He remembered looking about for something else to take his weight and finding nothing. "I'm too badly hurt Will, I don't think I can hold on much longer", Tyrell had told him. Looking down to the ground below Brandt yelled, "don't let go". "One of us has to Will or we will both die", the way his friend had said that chilled him and he knew for certain what he planned to do . It ran through his mind that Tyrell had wife and kids and needed to survive. He had loosened his own fingers slightly preparing himself to let go. Only seconds later Tyrell beat him to the ideaslipping away

He'd been left dangling from that pipe not knowing how much longer he could hold on. He'd used a fierce determination that his friend did not sacrifice his life for nothing to keep his hands on the pipe. It had been was four longs hours later that he was rescued and found he was the only survivor of the team. Barely four weeks later they'd sent him to Croatia.

"Don't let go Brandt"… that voice came again flinging him back to a future where another person was close to falling. Reaching in to find that same feeling he'd had when clinging to that pipe William Brandt found himself staring 119 floors straight down and holding out his hand to Ethan Hunt.

Ethan climbed rapidly over his body and into the window. But Brandt ingored the pull from Jane and let himself dangle a few seconds more. Then survival instinct took over and he slid himself back into the room. Lying on the ground gasping for breath, he looked over to see Ethan smile and nod approvingly.

He remained lying there for a few seconds ignoring the puzzled Benji who had just entered the room and wondered what on earth had just gone on.

Ethan gave himself a shake and pulled himself to his feet. He had learnt to get over near death experiences rather rapidly, even though later he'd probably had cold sweats about the day.

Looking at the time , he decided he'd have to have a few words to Brandt. "Let's go in the bedroom for a minute", he told his team mate. Brandt still looked shaken but to his credit was recovering quickly. They'd barely stepped into the bedroom when Brandt stated, "look I know I should have said something about the heights thing. I just did not expect to have to go outside the building."

Ethan kept his gaze on the other man, "remember the motto of the IMF Brandt", he said gently. What he did not expect then was to take a step back as he saw overwhelming anger come upon William Brandt.

In his entire history with IMF he had never been afraid of a fellow team mate but right now Brandt looked ready to kill him.

There was of course no way Ethan could have know that the IMF motto, "always expect the unexpected", reminded him of his friends death. Brandt felt the anger draining away as he realized Ethan was not an appropriate target. Deciding his team leader needed to know the full story, he told him about his experience with the weapons dealer.

Now Ethan felt anger rise within him but not toward Brandt. IMF had obviously put him back in the field far too quickly not giving him a chance to mourn his friend or deal with survivor guilt. With that thought came the realization that he may be doing exactly the same thing.

"No matter how afraid you were you still overcame it enough to save my life", he told Brandt. "I thank you for that. I also feel that I may be forcing you back into a being a field operative when you are not ready. So if you want out then I am giving you permission to leave. I will give the others an excuse and you don't have to feel bad about it. The mission can work just fine with the three of us", Ethan concluded.

He was actually not that sure it was true but felt like he need to give Brandt a way out if he felt he could not cope.

Searching within himself Brandt found that most of his initial reluctance was gone. He was pushing the knowledge of failing Ethan's wife to the back of his mind. Yes he would tell him, but not here and not now. His priority now was the rest of the world which would not be a good place for anyone if a nuclear strike was launched. "No", I don't want out Ethan. I want to get the bad guys", he said firmly.

Ethan smiled, "then let's do it".

They proceed to the meeting where he sat alongside Ethan and copied the documents containing the codes. Handing the papers back to him Moreau had seen the lens in his eye.

Next minute the guards were upon them and Brandt found himself moving to defend himself.

Ethan took one look over at Brandt and noted that he fought well and seemed focused. Unfortuntely Moreau slipped away leaving Jane as the one to pursue her.

The day went down hill from there . Ethan got intercepted by Sidorov then lost his target. Then Jane kicked Moreau out the window.

That started the blame game where Benji, Jane and Brandt all pointed fingers.

Ethan had walked out in disgust off to see his contact alone.

So it was just the three of them sitting around a table , a trio of failures.

"I still don't know how the Russian forces found us", Benji groaned as he slapped his computer in disgust. Seeing how upset he was Jane told him, "I am sorry for yelling at you , Benji . It was an easily correctible mistake, unlike kicking Moreau out that window. I can hardly go and scrape her up and say oh so sorry. Not that I am of course", Jane's eyes flashed. "Yeah a right pair of stuff ups we are", Benji sighed. "He looked over at Brandt, " we probably deserved that telling off. You managed to handle things alright at the meeting".

Looking at them was like looking at himself and feeling the pain of failure. He knew exactly what they were feeling. He also knew what to say, "things happen we have to live with", he stated.

"Yeah so what do you have to live with Brandt", Jane challenged. He could hear from her tone that she thought he was just placating her. "I didn't protect Ethans wife adequately and she was murdered", he found himself telling them.

Round eyed stares of shock greated that announcement. Benji doubted him at first, believing in a different version of events. But he corrected him.

Silence fell in the room for several minutes and Brandt found himself wondering if the pitied him or hated him. "I know how you feel", Jane surprised him by saying. "I should have been a lot closer to Hanaway when he was retrieving that file. Then maybe I could have gotten there before that bitch shot him." When tears started to fall from her eyes Brandt realized how much she was actually suffering. She had been hiding her pain so well. Or maybe like him just shielding herself, until the moment those shields failed and reality came crashing back.

Not hesitating he found himself picking up one of Janes hands and curling his fingers around tightly. He noticed Benji picking up her other hand.

"We are here for you Jane", Benji stated. "Yes, we are", affirmed Brandt," here for you and here for each other". He smiled over at Benji who returned the gesture.

It was in that moment that the three of them became a firm team instead of three individuals thrown together. All they needed was Ethan to complete the group.

"I could track him", Brandt told them. "He'd never know I was there". "You might mess up whatever plan he has", warned Benji. "I think we all have to resign ourselves to the fact we bonded a little too late". He sounded truly disgusted with himself.

Thirty minutes later a man came to collect them. They had believed they were going home until they found themselves facing Ethan again at the airport.

Just by looking at them Ethan could tell something had changed. He had no doubt what their answer would be when he said, "we can still pull this off but we must do this together".

"Let's go",came back three replies. "Where are we going", Brandt asked. "India", Ethan replied.

They boarded the plane believing they were now ready for anything. But the IMF motto is there for a reason. The unexpected was about to alter their plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –multi skilled man –AU India with OCs

Ethan sat back in the jet's comfortable seat to review the information on Brij Nav, the millionaire playboy who owed the Satelite that would be used to transmit the nuclear codes.

"Brij Nav is a 54 year old widower who is hosting a large party for the elite in Mumbai. We are going to get ourselves invited ", he told the others. While Benji and Brandt looked calm and untroubled at that news Jane looked nervous. She knew it'd be her job to seduce this man and obtain the codes they needed. Right now she did not want to even pretend at seduction.

Ethan understood how she felt but knew they had few options. Looking over the rest of the mission he grimaced and glanced over at Brandt who was laughing with Benji. He'd obviously now been accepted as part of the mission and looked comfortable and relaxed. Ethan did not want to be the one to shatter that new found confidence by making Brandt take on the mission of jumping down into a extraction vent that was 25 feet high.

Unfortunately though just like Jane's situation Ethan may not have another choice. He'd steeled himself for telling both of them they had to play their roles when Benji said, "damn". Looking up at him Ethan saw he was white faces and shocked. "What is it Benji", he asked nervously. "I have been tracking Barj Nav's movements Ethan and he has just been rushed into hospital. It seems he has a problem with his heart and has to undergo emergency surgery. He's going to be unconscious for several hours", Benji replied. Since they did n't have that long before nuclear war could be declared it was awful news that made them all feel like this mission had suddenly failed.

That was until Benji found them a life line. "Hold on though his daughter is attending the party".

"Daughter", queried Ethan. "Yes,her name is….", Benji was about to tell everyone when Brandt finished his sentence," Hailey North". Since he was not looking at Benji's computer Ethan found himself wondering how he knew. "We met once a few years ago", Brandt told him. "I was of course undercover and working at a party where she was a guest." "Why has she got a different last name", Jane asked. "It's her mothers name", Benji explained." She was an actress Barj married several years ago. When she died the daughter was taken by her parents to be raised in the United Kingdom. Barj lavishes several gifts on her in hope she will consent to live in India with him".

"Unfortunately I don't see how any of this helps us", Ethan sighed. "Oh but it does", Benji remarked with a smile. "One of those gifts I was talking about is the satellite. He gave it to her for her 21st birthday."

"Weird gift", Jane remarked. "Not necessarily, he thought his daughter might like the thought of holding all that power in her hands", Brandt told them. "She is the typical society princess attending all the most important parties. She even mixes in royal circles. " I would say she would definitely know those codes."

Ethan was willing to accept Brandt's judgment but it meant a whole change of plans. "Now one of us will have to get the codes from her", Ethan remarked.

Benji sighed inwardly knowing that 'us' only included Ethan and Brandt. He would be needed on the computer and hence unable to seduce Hayley North. "What is she like", Ethan asked.

Benji pushed another button revealing a lovely 25 year old woman. She had taken after her British mother being both tall and fair. "This is not going to be easy Ethan", Benji warned." She has a whole troop of male admirers and they are all much younger than either of you".

"Then I have to find something they do not have", Ethan remarked. "I will do some study and come up with a plan. Jane you are going to have to jump down that hole and Brandt you can scout about for us in the main room".

Benji was not surprised he'd elected to seduce Hailey himself. He just hoped Ethan was up to the task.

Typing in some new instructions Benji tried to secure them all tickets to the party. "Ethan I don't think I can get us in a guests", he told him with a flush. Brandt leaning over Benji slightly announced, "I can get us in". We could go in the same way I did last time I attended one of her parties, as workers".

He looked over at Ethan, "I presume you don't mind what I do in the main room", he asked.

Ethan guessed he intended to go in as a waiter, "no I don't as long as you can keep up surveillance on the guests. We don't want any more surprises", he told Brandt.

Brandt nodded and tapped away at Benji's laptop getting them access to the party. Benji then altered the tickets to upgrade all of them except Brandt to guest status.

Not long after that they touched down at the airport. Retiring to their hotel they all began to get ready for the evening.

Jane found that having the magnetic suit under her clothing made her look a lot bigger. It also restricted the type of dress she could wear. She chose a simple but elegant floor length black dress that hid the fact she had tights on underneath. She could not undertake her mission in a dress.

Coming out of her bedroom and into the main room she took a moment to study Ethan in his tuxedo.

He had arranged his clothing impeccably, chosing only the best. No detail had been missed with even his shoes and belt being of the most expensive designer brands. Forcing herself to think of Ethan as a potential partner she decided she would defintely be attracted.

Looking around the room she noted the absence of Benji and Brandt. "Brandt says he will change on site", Ethan told her as he offered her his hand. Feeling another pang of loss ripple through her Jane clasped her hand in his.

Ten minutes later they were joining the other guests in Barj Nav's palatial home. Jane saw Hailey North immediately in the centre of the room. She was dressed in a very tight bright red dress. Adorned with thousands of dollars of diamonds she seemed to sparkle as she walked. Following her were a group of young men and women who seemed to be listening to everything she had to say. Eyeing some of the handsome men in the group Jane reflected that Ethan may not find seduction all that easy.

"Do you see Saturn", Ethans almost worried query had her pulling her eyes away from Hailey.

Looking at several waiters, Jane could see no sign of her colleague, "no", she replied.

"Saturn are you here", Ethan whispered into the microphone. "I am here and in position", came back the instant rely.

Looking about Jane could still not see Brandt. "Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to welcome one of our honored guests for the evening, Mr Jordan Hughes, who will be singing the number one hit lost in your eyes", the MC for the night announced.

Jane ignored the clapping still focused on finding Brandt. Turning around she looked to the corner where a male baritone with a very sexy voice had started to sing. Her breath stopped in her throat for an instant, "Benji, you never told us about this ", she accused. "About what", Benji asked curiously. Jane looked over at the singer, "you are not doing that", she asked. "Doing what", Benji was totally confused.

Ethan listening to the rather curious conversation wondered what was going on .However looking over toward Jane he answered the question and himself to be totally speechless. Not only was Brandt singing but he had the type of voice that had every female eye in the room focused upon him. "Interesting job Jupiter", he finally spluttered.

Jane moved slowly through the room keeping her eyes on Brandt. He had on one of the tightest pair of leather pants she had ever seen. "I hope you can breathe in those", she whispered through the comm line. His shirt was an electric blue that made his eyes even more intense. Jane was suddenly aware of the fact she was studying him a bit too personally. Brandt smiled down at her then offered a flirty wink in her direction. When Hailey North turned and gave her a look of pure dislike Jane knew Ethan was going to get nowhere with her seduction , but Brandt could. "Umm Jupiter I think you should let Saturn take the lead with the woman", Jane told Ethan.

Looking at how Hailey was eying Brandt Ethan had to agree. "She's yours Saturn when you finish that song", he told his team mate.

Locking his gaze on Hailey Brandt directed the rest of the song to her alone. He noticed how her cheeks were flushing and knew he'd have no problem approaching her after he'd finished singing.

Indeed she practically leapt upon him when he stepped into the crowd, "Jordan, It's been awhile".

"It has ",Brandt remarked," but I still remembered how much you loved that song". Pushing her hand into his Hailey ignored the looks from her male companions. They strolled through the main room and Brandt found the eyes of the other guests focused upon him. "I seem to be attracting attention", he remarked softly. "They probably think you are too old, not rich or important enough for me", Hailey told him. "But I don't care what they think", she pulled him closer. Since she seemed so willing Brandt thought he might as well cut to the chase, "why don't we go somewhere more private", he whispered into her ear.

"Sure", she pulled him back in the opposite direction and seemed to be making it a deliberate spectacle that she was taking him to a room. Brandt found himself feeling a little discomforted by that fact. "Won't you worry that your father will hear about this", he asked Hailey. "I hope he does", came back a reply that had a distinct tone of victory.

They had entered a private corridor now and were walking toward what Brandt assumed was her room. He heard a woohoo in his ear as Jane jumped down the large vent. She sounded like she had enjoyed every minute of the jump despite witnessing the failure of the magnetic system in Dubai. Pulling his mind back to the woman at his side Brandt found himself entering the bedroom. Looking around at the decorations he stared at Hailey, "this is not your room", he accused. "No, it's my fathers", she answered.

"We are going to do umm this in your fathers bedroom", Brandt found himself stuttering. Hailey flushed a little and shrugged.

Kicking off his shoes Brandt moved closer to Hailey, "I guess it doesn't matter where we go", he whispered huskily into her ear.

Pulling her into a tight embrace Brandt kissed her slowly .Moving his hand over her back he reached for the zip of her dress.

It was then he felt her hand on his and saw tears come into her eyes. Pulling herself away from him Hailey backed up, "look I am sorry but I don't think I can do this", she said. The mission was firmly in his mind as he coaxed, "you invited me in here" and moved close to her again.

Running across the room Hailey opened a draw by her fathers bed. Brandt was stunned when seconds later the hand came out with a gun. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you", Hailey growled at him.

"Saturn in postion and awaiting the codes", came Jane's voice through his ear piece.

Staring at the gun Brandt decided he might have a bit of a problem on his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- confession

Even though Brandt had disarmed Moreau's bodyguards in a second he remained still with his hands slightly raised. He was now facing a frightened woman and they were very unpredictable. "It's okay", he soothed ,"I won't try anything". Hailey kept the gun on him obviously not convinced. Hmm, next plan thought Brandt, try finding out what is going on. "Hailey why did you invite me in here", he gestured to the room. Hailey sighed, "to embarrass my father", she confessed. As if that one comment had opened a flood gate she kept speaking her voice rushed and angry."For years he has no interest in me just going out with women who are my age or younger". Then because someone important is putting pressure on him to change his image he suddenly gets in contact. Well by contact I mean money, lots of it . That's what it seems this relationship is about. He can't say I love you and come live with me, he is trying to bribe me. So I put on this act and pretend to be interested. I move into high society circles, even though I don't feel comfortable. Then I wait for him to invite me here so I could behave in ways that would embarrass and shame him", she finally ran out of breath.

"Saturn, I hope your mind is on business, Ethan's voice sounded stern and warning. Brandt knew exactly what Ethan thought he was doing. "Get those codes".

Part of his job as a analyst was evaluating a situation. In this instance seduction would not work but if what Hailey had said was true persuasion might. "Hailey if you truly want to embarrass you father then there is another way", he told her. She just looked at him ,still holding the gun trained on his heart. Only now her hand was shaking. "How", she asked. "Give me the codes to his statelite", Brandt asked.

Hailey's mouth opened and she gasped ,then her face hardened, "is this what you wanted all along", she accused. Now she was angry and dangerous again ,her finger twitching on the gun's trigger. Brandt knew his next words were important, "you were using me too", he stated. Her eyes widened and she suddenly threw the gun down hard, "I suppose that is true", she said. "Why do you want those codes".

"Because a sick man thinks the way to bring peace to the world is by starting a nuclear war", he replied.

Hailey clenched her fist, "my father thought that satellite was another wonderful gift. "Just think Hailey all that power in your hands" .Why don't you choose some numbers Hailey, did he think it was the bloody lottery. That's when I realized he'd never have any love for me as he couldn't even comprehend what would happen if that power was in the wrong hands". She studied him boldly, "how do I know yours will be the right hands", she asked.

"Because I could have already hurt you to obtain those codes", Brandt told her .Looking at him Hailey noticed his eyes now looked cold instead of loving. She shivered suddenly realizing that holding a gun on this man had been very stupid. He could have disarmed her then forced the information from her. But he had not done that.

"My father's embarrassment is not the real issue here, other peoples safety is. That just makes me a selfish little girl" ,she told Brandt. "You can have the codes Jordan or whatever your name is".

Brandt repeated the numbers down his communication lines. He awaited confirmation that it was all over.

But typically it was far from over as Hendricks had stopped them from getting access to the staelite . "Hailey things haven't worked out that well. I've got to go", he told her.

A small smile played across Hailey's face,"my friends would never believe this, me in a room with a spy who is off to save the world". "Yeah well it's real Hailey", he told her soberly.

Suddenly chilled she nodded, "good luck then".

Leaving her in the bedroom Brandt ran out of the home and jumped into a car with Benji. "Ethan is after Hendricks we are providing backup", Benji told him.

Pushing the accelerator down fully they sped down the crowded Mumbai streets.

Told to back up Jane who had Wistrom cornered Brandt and Benji made their way to a tall television building.

Guns at the ready they checked each floor. Finding an injured Jane and a smashed computer system Brandt realized their problems were far from over.

"Ive got to get the power on", he told Benji and Jane. Leaving them he made his way up stairs to deal with Wistrom. This man though was no push over determined to prevent Brandt getting access to the power. Not having time for any fancy gimmicks he fought Wistrom hand to hand. They traded fierce blows with Brandt trying to ignore the pain that his body was feeling. Then suddenly Wistroms hands were aroud hs neck squeezing hard. Feeling himself struggling to breath Brandt put up his hands and tried to claw the fingers from his neck. But they held tight and he was beginning to feel light headed.

Then he heard a bang and felt a now dead Wistrom pull him backward. Getting quickly to his feet Brandt pushed the lever that returned the power.

Breathing hard he stood still and waited for confirmation from Ethan that it was now indeed over and nuclear war had been averted. He noticed Benji standing still as well , his gaze though rested on Wistrom. Brandt suddenly realized that Wistrom might be the first person Benji had killed. "I could tell you that you saved my life and incidently the lives of many othesr but it probably won't help you that much right now", Brandt told him. Benji crouched down beside Wistrom, " I didn't even have time to think, just pulled the trigger. But now all I can think about was perhaps he was someones husband or father." Brandt squeezed his shoulder gently, "don't ever lose your compassion Benji. But don't go beating yourself up over taking out someone who had no qualms about hurting others", he told him.

Taking another long look a Wistrom Benji nodded, " I always wondered what it'd be like and now I know", he took a look at Brandt. "I'm guessing it'll never get any easier to pull the trigger", he stated.

"It should never be easy Benji but sometimes unfortunately it is necessary",Brandt told him.

"I'll give you a minute with him if you want. You'll find me downstairs looking after Jane", Brandt went to leave Benji but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Wait for me Brandt, it should be my living colleague who is more important", Benji told him firmly.

Knowing from that comment that Benji would be alright Brandt accompanied him downstairs.

There he phoned a ambulance for Jane. "Hey Brandt, the world hasn't ended yet", Benji observed.

"No it hasn't ", Brandt replied. "It looks like Ethan stopped Hendricks and detonated the warhead in time".

Benji closed his eyes, "thank goodness ", he swore.

Brandt agreed wholeheartedly.

So it was officially over. Now he could go back to the relative safety of a desk job. But first he had a confession to make.

When Ethan finally summoned them he felt incredibly nervous. But he relaxed after awhile when all that seemed to happen was reminiscing about the mission.

"Finding out you could sing like that was certainly a revelation", Jane told Brandt. "How come you never made a career out of it. It would certainly be a lot safer than missions".

"Oh I don't know, you always get these women jumping up on stage with you and trying to rip off pieces of your clothing", Brandt replied quite calmly but with a twinkle in his eyes. Benji stared at him for a few seconds then snorted with laughter. "Come on give us a proper answer", he challenged.

"Alright singing was not a career my parents approved of. So to please them I went to work in insurance" ,Brandt replied. "Yeah but that's just your cover, surely they would prefer you were safe", Benji challenged. Brandt gave him a half smile, "I actually did work for an insurance firm Benji. But it didn't really turn out that well. It is a story for another time."

Benji wondered if Brandt would ever tell that story . "Yeah well you are full of surprises Brandt", Ethan remarked. He was smiling when he said that but Brandt knew that soon the smile would fall off his face.

"Anyway down to the reason I brought you here", Ethan's tone was now all business and Brandt found his stomach churning.

It only got worse when he pulled out those damn phones. Jane and Benji shot him one quick pitying glance that he hoped Ethan did not notice.

Benji seemed to have very little reluctance picking up a phone. He had the type of personality that seemed to bounce back from set backs. Right now Brandt wished some of that personality would rub off on him.

Jane was a little slower in taking her phone. He could still see the lingering sadness in her eyes and knew it'd take her awhile to get over losing her lover. Despite that trauma though she was still willing to put her feet back in the field . That made him feel even worse.

Jane and Benji quickly melted away leaving him alone with Ethan Hunt. Okay what to do now. Just get up and go, his brain told him. Do it quick enough and maybe Ethan won't even notice you didn't take the phone.

Ohh yeah stupid, don't you know Ethan Hunt notices everything, his brain told him seconds later when after taking a step away Ethan had stopped him.

"Walk with me Brandt,",Ethan requested. He pocketed the phone himself then set off across the pier.

Brandt followed behind his heart beating painfully in his chest. Ethan was leading him away from the crowds to a private spot and that meant he was expecting some sort of confrontation.

Okay so he was not going to stop Ethan from hitting him. Finally they stopped and Brandt didn't even bother to take a good look at where they were. "Look Ethan you don't want me on your team", he stated boldly. Ethan was staring at him and he forced the confession from his mouth, "it was me who was in charge of the mission in Croatia where your wife died". Of course he'd run through Ethan's possible responses to that confession many times. But he had not expected , "I know".

"What do you mean, you know. Hell did the secretary tell you", Brandt found his words came out strangled. "He told me because I asked him who it was", Ethan replied calmly. Gosh wondered Brandt why was the man not yelling at him or hitting him or doing something". He got the answer seconds later, "Brandt she's not dead".

When Ethan went on to explain that surprising statement Brandt found himself doing something he'd never expected would be a result of this conversation, laughing.

It'd all been part of a big plan and he'd just played a role. "You know the secretary was very mad at me for and I quote, "ruining one of my best agents", Ethan continued.

"I had to promise him that after my mission was over, I'd put things right with you." Of course I never knew we'd meet how we did. But Brandt I am glad I had you with me on this mission".

Ethan offered him a lopsided smile, "even though you were a pain in the ass". Brandt laughed again.

"So", Ethan pulled out the phone and offered it to him again. This time Brandt knew it'd be the last time.

But did he want to take that phone knowing what it really meant. Sure his confidence was marginally restored but he still had issues that should prevent him from being an effective agent.

"What about the heights issue Ethan", he asked. 'It's bound to come up in other missions. IMF does have a tendency to drop its agents off things and down things."

Ethan grinned at him widely making Brandt wonder what was so damn funny. "Haven't you even noticed where we are Brandt", he asked.

It was at that moment he stopped to take notice of the fact they were on the highest point of the pier with the sea long way below them. He also happened to be leaning quite calmly against the rail and was looking several feet straight down. Finding his voice all Brandt could think of to say was "ooh".

"I think you were cured the moment you pulled me up from the Burj Brandt", Ethan remarked.

He waved the phone about then went to slip it back into his pocket. "Okay", the words fell out of Brandt mouth yet felt so right. "Welcome aboard",Ethan told him as he clasped his hand warmly.

Brandt smiled letting the hand remain in his for a few seconds. Then he wwalked away leaving Ethan to look for his wife.

Strolling down the end of the pier he actually jumped when Jane and Benji appeared seemingly from nowhere. "Well", both of them said in unison looking him over anxiously. He noticed they seemed to be surprised by the lack of brusies. For an answer he just slipped the phone out of his pocket and waved it at them. "I put things right with Ethan", is all he told them.

"Good, then you are with us", Benji enthused. "Let's go celebrate".

Brandt didn't have a problem with that. He looked over at Jane who seemed a little tense.

She had been thinking of Hanaway again. But snapped herself out of her mood quickly. She had two charming men with her and should make the most of it.

"Why not", she agreed. "Then let's go, it'll be fun", Benji was already smiling in anticipation. "Yes, Benji I think it will", Brandt agreed. "Hey since you are with us we can't keep using your last name", Benji stated.

"Yeah what do you prefer, William, Will or maybe Bill", Jane asked.

"Hmm", Brandt found a mischievous mood descending. "I don't know maybe I'd prefer some spy title that might inspire fear. How about the analyst".

Benji laughed and Jane joined in. Circling his hand through Jane's Brandt let himself be led off into a future he had not believed would ever be possible.

But hey in the IMF wasn't anything possible.

The END.


End file.
